


Important

by thepatchmatrix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dishes, Dollies, Expanded Conversation, Gen, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepatchmatrix/pseuds/thepatchmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation I wish had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short conversation(ish) bit I wish had happened in AUJ. It pissed me off how callous everyone was in Bag End so I kinda fixed it?
> 
> Maybe I'll expand this some day, but for now, please enjoy.

“When did dollies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you?”

Bilbo knew Gandalf was going to continue with his admonishments but, even though common courtesy told him to hold his tongue until the wizard had finished, Bilbo blurted out, “When I lost my mother!”

Gandalf abruptly stopped pacing and his face lost its angry expression as a look of saddened understanding formed, “Oh Bilbo.”

“Dollies and dishes are all I have left of her Gandalf! Watching these –these – _Dwarves_ throw them about without a care, it hurts Gandalf! They’re desecrating her memory by treating her things like they're worthless,” Bilbo’s head fell back to look at the teacup cradled in his hands and his voice softened, “This is all I have left of my family Gandalf.”


End file.
